Saving Rose (One-Shot)
by Cloudfire Of SunClan
Summary: A little section of a larger story I have planned out, I want to see if anyone would actually be interested. The TARDIS doesn't like that the Doctor's future is split from Rose's, so during 'Doomsday', she pulls some reinforcements in from the future. A Time Lady and a Dalek hybrid (a friendly, but crazy one) are here to make sure that Rose does NOT LET GO OF THAT LEVER!


A/N: This is a section chopped out of a story that I want to do, I just want to see if anyone would find it interesting.

I wrack my brain to think of what Mum and Dad told me about this day. Daleks, Cybermen, yeah, that's awful, but WHERE'S THE FREAKING PORTAL THINGY?! I can't afford to screw this up, I like existing. I pace rapidly, my brown eyes skimming over the chaos that the aliens are causing without really seeing it.

Flicking my brown-and-blonde-streaked hair over my shoulder when it flies in my face from turning too fast, I spot the one and only Dalek I will ever be glad to see. Quickly raising my voice, I flag down the golden Dalek instantly.

"Ren, come on! We don't have time for you to be slow and fight with stairs. We also don't have time for you to die again, so turn human! Now, please, we need to run!" As Ren, my Dalek/human friend (thank you TARDIS, I will literally never be able to thank you enough) turns to his human form, I let my eyes follow the trail of Daleks and Cybermen being sucked into the very top floor of Torchwood Tower. Why is it always the top floor?

Once Ren's done transforming from a giant pepper pot with a plunger into a decently average guy with blonde hair that matches his shell and blue eyes that look pretty much the same in either form, we both take off at my unspoken cue to 'run!' Bolting up the stairs as fast as we can, even I'm out of breath before we reach the top floor, my twin hearts pounding with fear and adrenalin. We can't be too late, we just can't!

The white walls blend together until we finally throw open the last set of doors to see the Doctor and Rose both holding clamps on the walls, and I fight the urge to sob with relief. We're not too late! Just as that thought processes in my mind, I see the lever start to slip. Rose starts to reach for it, and I do the only thing I can honestly think of in that terrifying instant.

"Rose Tyler, so help me if you let go of that, I will personally find a way to kill you, bring you back, and kill you a few more times just for the heck of it!" Not a single word of that is true, and I'm probably going to get grounded for it later, but she's so surprised that she freezes, therefore not letting go. On the other hand, the Doctor looks slightly murderous, even edging towards straight-up 'Oncoming Storm'… Oh well, I guess I'll take the lecture. Quickly snapping my attention back to Rose, I raise my voice again. "I'll get it, just hang on, for the love of everything. Hang! On!" Rose looks like she wants to protest, but I'm already turning to Ren.

"Go to the other one and make sure it stays?" I nod at his quick guess, and we both slip around the edges of the room to the different levers. I grip mine quickly, pulling it slowly into the upright position and ripping out my sonic screwdriver to stick it in place before I turn my full attention to making sure that Rose doesn't let go.

The entire situation is interesting, because I can see force of the portal pulling at the Doctor and Rose, but I can't feel it, even when they both end up clinging to the clamps without their feet on the floor because it's that strong. The Daleks and Cybermen whip past so fast that there's a lot of wind flying through the room, it's almost like a wind tunnel, but not bad enough that I need to grab anything. I just cross my arms and lean against the wall to wait it out.

It seems to take forever before the various metallic creatures stop flying past, and finally, the portal closes. As soon as it does, both the Doctor and Rose collapse on the ground. Ren and I nearly do the same, but we're just relieved to the extreme. Honestly, 550 years of time travel, and nothing has ever made me as scared as I just was. I have to fight the urge to start hugging people, mostly because they won't have any freaking clue who I am. Ren solves that for me, though, he walks over and yanks me into a tight hug as we both realize that the future/past is at least mostly secure. Then again, they're both insanely stubborn, and I'm very tempted to lock them in a freaking closet until they just talk!

I'm jolted out of my thoughts by Ren lightly nudging my side. I glance up sheepishly, meeting the Doctor's now full-on 'Oncoming Storm' look straight-on.

"Yes, sir?" I keep my tone perky, simply to see what he does.

"You threatened Rose." His voice is flat and cold, and I force myself not to cringe, keeping my shoulders squared and nodding slowly.

"Yeah, well, considering I've seen the future if I hadn't shown up, I think that's the least of your problems." The Doctor actually looks a little surprised at my answer, but it's Rose who speaks up first.

"Why, what happened?" I carefully search the timelines, finding that all of the endings from that are gone, which makes me grin happily. Probably not a good match with the answer I give.

"You nearly got sucked into the portal thingy, and your dad came back and caught you, and everyone was depressed, and a whooooooooole freaking bunch of other stuff happened, and then you got stuck in the other world again, and this time you ended up with a Doctor-clone-y person, and everyone was sad and moping, and I didn't like that future, and neither did your TARDIS, so she searched through a bunch of timelines and yanked me back to fix it. Apparently, she liked my timeline alright, so I'll take that as a compliment." Rose stares blankly at my speech, probably because the entire thing was in what Ren fondly/with-major-amounts-of-irritation dubbed 'Doctor speed.' The Doctor is too busy staring at me with something far too close to murderous rage in his expression to make me feel any level of comfort.

"And why, precisely, would she choose you out of everyone in the universe and all of time and space?" I freeze, exchange a quick glance with Ren, and answer the one thing I guarantee will make him mad.

"Not telling." He immediately stiffens, and I tense nervously, but Rose just as sharply sticks an elbow in his ribcage.

"OW! Rose!"

"Doctor, she just saved us from being separated, and we can take her back to the TARDIS and let her tell you." Thank you, Rose, for being the logical person in the room! The Doctor looks like he'd like nothing more than to say no, but literally everyone in the room knows that it's hopeless.

Two minutes later, I'm skipping down the stairs ahead of the Doctor and Rose, Ren trailing behind me a little slower. As I reach a landing, I hear the buzz of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, and freeze instantly as I hear him all but snarl at Ren.

"DALEK!" Ren freezes where he stands, not the best move, he's mid-step.

"Oh. Crap." Ren sums the situation up fairly well, and I spin to face the Doctor as he points the sonic like a weapon. Without even stopping to consider my options, or the consequences of the Doctor figuring out who I am from sheer familiarity, I grab Ren's hand and yank him down the stairs further.

"Run!" My half-shout of an order snaps Ren from his terrified daze, and we're off and running before either the Doctor or Rose can do a thing about it. They keep up with us fairly well, so as soon as I get to the Doctor's TARDIS, I snap my fingers from across the room.

The doors instantly fly open, and I shove Ren in ahead of me before following him inside. The Doctor freezes in surprise at what I did while Ren and I lean against the coral beams to catch our breath. Rose hesitates, looking at me in a way that throws me off a little. She's staring like she almost knows me but can't quite figure it out.

"Would the TARDIS open her doors for just anyone, or are you willing to take that as a 'yes, we can trust them'?" I keep my tone neutral, even as I carefully step between the Doctor and Ren. I know the answer, I just figure he should answer it himself.

"Why would she open her doors to a Dalek?" The Doctor still sounds furious, and I cross my arms as I glare back at him coolly.

"Because he's not entirely Dalek. He's part human, that part enhanced by another TARDIS _because he's an idiot!_ He's my friend, and I have every intention of standing by him in that." Rose seems content to stand and watch for now, but the Doctor is still standing tensely and looking ready to attack.

"My ship is one-of-a-kind." I shrug lightly before I spin and walk out the doors, knowing the others will follow.

"Nightdawn? Brought friends, no deadly lasers!" I talk to the ship aloud, even though I don't technically have to. My tone is jokingly, but nervous at the same time, especially since she has actually done that before. A quick snap of my fingers opens the doors and makes my TARDIS visible at the same time. It's hard to tell where the doors are when she's camouflaged.

We all walk in, the bright, warm, and happy color scheme reflecting my mood perfectly as Nightdawn sings triumphantly in my mind. We fixed the whole parallel universe problem! That thought in mind, I grin brightly as I grab Ren's hands and start twirling him around the center column. We're both laughing hysterically within seconds, actually managing to forget the fact that the Doctor and Rose are there.

The Doctor seems stunned to see someone that his mind has cataloged as 'Dalek-bad' playing around and laughing. Rose seems more open to the idea, smiling easily at the pair of us. Finally, our laughter dulls down to occasional giggles, both of us thinking of Captain Jack at some point.

"So, you guys probably have questions…?" I trail off to make it a question, and the Doctor instantly pounces on it.

"Who are you?" My smirk almost definitely doesn't help matters.

"I told you that earlier. Sky Walker. More specifically _the Skywalker_ , but who's being specific?" The Doctor and Rose instantly raise their hands in answer. "Well, someone has no sense of humor."

STUFF IN THE MAIN STORY NOT IN THIS: SPOILERS, DO NOT SCROLL THERE UNLESS YOU WANT SPOILERS. SERIOUSLY, JUST HIT THE X BUTTON (Preferably AFTER you tell me what you think of the scene, I'll put a bunch of blank space at the bottom so you can skip straight there and avoid the spoilers in the middle.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Skywalker is the daughter of Rose and the Doctor. The Doctor's TARDIS adores her, and the TARDIS sent a call out to the others on Gallifrey before it was destroyed so that Skywalker has her own TARDIS that she calls Nightdawn. During her travels, Skywalker found a rogue Dalek. Said rogue Dalek has a single strand of human DNA due to reasons that I haven't figured out yet, but it's basically a human in a Dalek shell with Dalek intelligence. Skywalker attracts trouble like Captain Jack Harkness attracts, well, anyone, really, and she gets into some sort of problem that she can't get out of. Rogue Dalek, named Ren, because 'Rogue Dalek' isn't something to say on a daily basis, looks into the heart of the TARDIS, and the TARDIS gives him certain abilities to help Skywalker out. It's not like Bad Wolf, not even a fraction, but part of that is that if something happens to Ren, the human DNA gets a few perks. Captain Jack ends up shooting Ren and destroying him, and Ren gains the ability to transform into a human at will. He's still as hard to hurt as a Dalek, and he looks kinda like one, as you should've read above. After a while of traveling together, Skywalker gets a call from the Doctor's TARDIS, who pulls her and Ren into the past to make sure that the Doctor and Rose get together so that she's actually born.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
